


Down By The Sea

by boheme06 (bohemu)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-07
Updated: 2006-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemu/pseuds/boheme06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Dulé and Dulé's wife Nicole Lyn vacation in Hawaii and meet up with the Lost actors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down By The Sea

The car rolled into the parking space right in front of the rented cabin. The engine shut off, and everyone climbed out of the respective doors. Both James and Dulé reached for the trunk, but James got there first. "Are you sure this is the right place?" James asked Dulé, opening the trunk. It sure was tropical looking, but it definitely wasn't tourist-y looking. "There doesn't seem to be the welcome wagon that we got when our plane landed."

Dulé looked around. The cabin was a bit beachy looking for his taste, but he knew his directions were correct. He nodded. "Yeah, this is it, man," he responded, grabbing his duffel bag from the trunk and smiling at James. 

James grabbed his own bag and shut the trunk. Resting the bag on the closed trunk, he leaned back to take in the view. "Well, at least we're close to the beach. I'm sure there's some pretty hula girls over there or something. And you're joining me, I don't care what Nicole says." 

Nicole, Dulé's wife, stood right behind James. "Oh really?" She said, pretending to be serious, hands on her hips.

James spun around. "I meant all three of us! You know that. You promised you'd help me hook up out here," he smiled, reaching for a hug. 

Nicole smiled and hugged James. "You're so great. I love you. But I'm going to go throw the stuff in the rooms, so hand them over." She reached for the duffel bags, but Dulé and James didn't budge. They weren't going to let her carry three heavy bags by herself. Dulé burst up the stairs first, followed by James, leaving Nicole standing there with her hand still out-stretched. She chuckled to herself, but then something caught her eye.

Off in the distance, three men were splashing in the foamy waves. Nicole couldn't tell exactly what they looked like from so far away, but she made a mental note to check them out later-- if they were still there.

James came running out of the house and started jumping up and down in front of Nicole. Her face scrunched up at him. "I'm off to the beach, are you coming?" His voice shook as he jumped up and down.

"What about the unpacking?"

"It's ok, we can totally do that later. C'mon."

"Shouldn't we change first?"

"No! We gotta go now."

"Why so urgent, J?"

Dulé nonchalantly strode down the stairs and smirked at Nicole. "I just told him that this is where Lost shoots, and he wants to see if he can get in some time with one of the girls. I put the bags on the beds, but we don't really need to unpack. We're only going to be here for a week.... And plus, I'm starving. Can we get some food?" 

Nicole smiled at Dulé and glanced off into the distance at the men in the waters. "Sure, there seems to be a tiki bar down this way." She fixed her hair in the car's reflection and started to walk down the trail that nonchalantly lead to the beach, the bar, and the men. 

James half-jogged after her with Dulé walking calmly behind him.


	2. Crashing Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Dulé and Dulé's wife Nicole Lyn vacation in Hawaii and meet up with the Lost actors.

Josh Holloway squeezed all the water out of his blond mane. "Y'all done got salt in my hair. Now it's gonna be all dry and brittle. Thanks, Dom." He glared at Dominic Monaghan, who was too busy wiping salt water out of his eyes to notice. 

"Sorry, mate. That's what we all get." That was all Dom got to say before Matthew Fox tackled him into the foamy waves. Josh Holloway tried to get out of the way but lost his own footing and fell into the pile of men.

Evangeline Lilly and Jorge Garcia watched the whole event from some chairs set in the sand. Both weren't sure exactly how to take it, but Evangeline was side-tracked when she saw three figures approaching on her left, two men and a woman. She squinted and nudged Jorge, trying to recognize the figures as quick as possible. Jorge smiled and waved at the man wearing the orange shirt. 

"You know those people?" Evangeline seemed confused. 

"No, but I'd rather be happy and smiling when the paparazzi arrive than them capturing my angry side." 

The two co-stars smiled at each other. "Well, sure, but they don't look like paparazzi." Evangeline responded. 

"Yeah, but you know that they'll pop out if something goes wrong." Jorge locked eyes with Evangeline and joked, "And then Michael, uh, I mean, J.J. offs us."

James, Dulé and Nicole stopped about a hundred yards from Jorge and Evangeline. Dulé heard Josh's complaining and chuckled. "No way, it's just our luck. There's Josh Holloway." 

James whipped his head in the direction of the ocean, hoping to see some of the female co-stars in the waves. "That's great that the first thing you notice is a bare-chested man in the surf, D, but I'm sort of focused on the other gender at the moment." 

Nicole's voice was laughing as she spoke. "No, silly. Dulé did a movie with him. That's why we got that beach house, it was all Josh's doing." She focused on the other two men wrestling in the water. "I could see all three from all the way back at the house, but I couldn't make out it was Josh."

The half-naked actors were climbing out out of the surf at this point. Josh tossed errant strands of hair out of his face. The water droplets smacked Matthew, who protested. "Hey man, you out of all of us should be used to water on your face. You and your sissy-boy Jack....," Josh teased. This devolved into another water fight, so Dominic got out of their way, sloshing his way back to his co-stars' chairs. He noticed Evangeline and Jorge staring off to the side and followed her gaze. 

"Paparazzi?" Dom asked. Evangeline shook her head.

"HEY! It's Dulé!" Josh shouted in his southern twang, waving up the beach. Dulé was taken aback by the volume, but smiled anyway. And although he wasn't up for a wet half-naked man hug at the moment, there was no resisting the Holloway southern charm. Matthew nodded in their direction, venturing to get some towels to dry off.

Jorge and Evangeline got up to be polite and introduced themselves to the visitors-- that is, once Josh had finished drying himself off on Dulé's orange polo. James smiled and asked to be introduced to Evangeline, but when they turned around to get her she was lip-locked with Dom. Jorge apologized for the sloppy PDA and tried to make small talk. "What brings you three here?"

Josh threw his arm around Dulé. "I made this sucker come down here. We just wrapped that movie I was telling Foxy about. I figured these two could use a break from all that Vancouver frost and come down to good ol' Oahu." 

James scratched his nose and looked around. "It's called Oahu? I didn't even know that. I just assumed it was all just... one.." his voice trailed off, making circling gestures with his hand. 

Nicole and Matthew smiled at his awkwardness, especially when he looked back at Dom and Evangeline. Dom had taken Jorge's seat and was trying to get most of the water of of his shorts. He noticed James staring at Evangeline and waved at him. "Stop looking at my girl, mate or you're gunna end up in the surf!" he joked.

Nicole smiled, glanced sideways at her husband and at Josh. She could take Josh. She was only wearing a bikini top and shorts so nothing was going to get ruined... much. She tackled Josh and they both fell backwards into the surf. 

"Water fight! Alright!" yelled James as he threw himself in the water as well.


End file.
